Simple Love
by RyouYami
Summary: Have you ever felt so much love you would walk to the end of the world for that person. No, yes? Well for Hidan and Kakuzu their love has never faded nor will it. For once they feel at peace. HidXKak yaoi is involved


Fanfic number 4

Hidan and Kakuzu yaoi

(There might be questions about Hidan's eyes, but purple is what I heard)

Hidan looked confident undressing his body, since he walked around shirtless anyways. I sat on the bed undressing myself. It took me a while to take off all of the clothes I had been wearing, including my mask. Hidan stared over at me with his glowing purple eyes; he smiled pulling off the rest of his clothes. His pink cucumber was hardened. I gulped pulling off my own pants, exposing my own hardened cucumber.

"Kakuzu, lay down." Hidan instructed actually talking softly, unlike usual. His usual tone was loud and full of swear words, but he was in the same mood as me, love. I obeyed his instructions lying on my back on the warm bed. I listened as I heard his footsteps approached the bed. I closed my eyes, waiting in anticipation. This is what I had wanted for so long, just to feel Hidan.

A warm hand stroked my cucumber, I knew it was Hidan. His hand was very warm making my caramel cucumber harden more. It was getting to the point of painful lust. I could feel Hidan get on the other side of the bed, his weight making my body fall to the side slightly. His hand continued to caress my cucumber with soft slow strokes. I gurgled a slight moan, but kept it quiet as to not disturb him.

Hidan leaned up on his elbows and stared down at me. I stared back, my eyes blinking more than his. He smiled running his hand up and over my stomach. He leaned down, pushing his soft lips against mine. I kissed back feeling the fire within me burn hotter. Hidan had such beautiful silver hair it glowed in the moonlight. It brushed my shoulder, making a slight tickle. I wrestled my tongue with his, the sweet saliva mixing together. Hidan moved his body his thick hard cucumber rubbing against my leg, making my lust grow heavier.

His kisses started to come faster and harder. I reached out my hand and ran my fingers across his soft back, and around the bottom of his tight ass. Hidan moaned more, his tongue now attacking mine with fierce whacks. His tongue left my mouth and ran down my lips, continuing along the path. His hand tightened around my cucumber squeezing it hard, but a good hard. Is tongue slid across my chest and my stomach. I held my breath as to not moan loudly. His hand moved along my cucumber and rolled along my caramel balls. He gave them a tight squeeze as his soft wet tongue slid across my ever hardening cucumber, making it unbearable. His tongue was wet sliding up and down me. I bit my lip holding in my moans.

Hidan put his whole mouth around the tip of my cucumber making it tickle with his saliva. He moved down and down until my cucumber was completely in his mouth deep throating me. He sucked hard, my body jittering from the feeling. His hard cucumber rolled against my foot, giving me jitters. I was sick of all these games.

I pulled up Hidan from my cucumber and threw him beside me. I couldn't bare any more of this teasing I wanted the real thing, the real love. Hidan didn't object when I rolled him onto his stomach, his tight ass once again giving me its look of lust. I grabbed my cucumber and guided it toward his asshole. Hidan stayed silent, but I knew once I entered he would say something. I held my breath rubbing my cucumber around the edge of his ass. He moaned softly, his hand tightening on the bed sheet. I sucked in a deep breath and shoved it in.

"Holy fuck Kakuzu." He screamed out. I held my breath honestly afraid that I had hurt him. He quieted down. "Kakuzu get a move on!" He yelled at me becoming the usual Hidan. I let out a sigh pulling out of him, just to shove back in. Hidan groaned out in slight pain every time I entered, but eventually his groans became groans of pleasure. I started to go faster, hoping this was what he wanted.

I reached around him, grabbing his cucumber hard as I entered and exited him. Hidan exclaimed as I started to give him a hand job also continuing. I could feel Hidan shuttering beneath me. I was almost ready to climax, almost sad for this to end. Hidan gasped as he climaxed in my hand. His white liquid spelt all over my hand, making it wet. I slid it off his cucumber as I felt myself reach it. I climaxed as I pulled out of him, the white liquid went all over my thighs and his back. Hidan flipped around from the sudden liquid, out cucumber rubbing against each other for a second.

"God Kakuzu can't you do it cleanly?" Hidan yelled seeing the white liquid everywhere. I sighed, moving off of his body.

"Can't you shut the hell up?" I grumbled looking around my cloak, ready to return to my own room.

"Kakuzu, don't go." Hidan whispered from the bed. I looked at him surprised by his quiet whisper. We were both tired after that, and I honestly didn't want to walk all the way to my own room. I shrugged returning to the bed, and lying beside him. "Kakuzu…thank you." Hidan whispered turning over to his side, falling asleep quickly. I reached up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hidan, thank you." I whispered back, also falling into a deep restful sleep.


End file.
